Insatiable
by The Mome Raths Outgrabe
Summary: Based on the last scene of Stiles and Donovan and an idea that I had. Slight spoilers for 5x04.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

 **Had this idea after I read a story and saw the promo for next week and thought I should publish this before it probably goes AU later on today/night. The story that inspired this is High Voltage by Lifou.**

* * *

The smart thing to do would have been to kill the host as well, but the group of teenagers apparently had too much sentiment for that, thankfully for him. There was a connection between him and his host, there had always been ever since they had separated. Mostly he had used to steal his hosts energy and life force, but connections go both ways.

After he had been bitten he had been panicking, but he had also known what was coming. He managed to sneak a part of himself through that connection before he had been run through with the sword and the majority of himself had been captured in something he would never be able to escape from the inside.

A tiny fleck. That was all that had gotten through, a tiny fleck. Not big enough nor strong enough to do more than just observing his host as he went about his daily life trying to return back to normal. He couldn't feel the rest of himself and all he could do was watch the life of one teenage boy. Thankfully this teenager's life was full of pain, and he fed on pain and he started to grow. He grew from a tiny fleck to a much bigger mass, though he still was incapable of taking control.

He didn't alert Stiles to his presence this time around. There were few strange dreams and when there were he would do his best to make sure that Stiles wouldn't remember them. He had underestimated the teen and his friends the last time around, something that he wouldn't be doing again. It was nearly a year later when he was able to take control. Not for long periods, just a few minutes here and there. Nothing long enough or important enough that Stiles would really notice the missing time.

The more pain Stiles felt the stronger that he became. So when Stiles was bitten, the pain rushed through him, feeding him, giving him just enough strength to pull himself to the surface more permanently. He caught Donovan's biting hand in his grasp. He didn't have his full strength and wouldn't until he freed himself from his prison. He would do that after he was strong enough though, after all he had gotten the location of the rest of him from Scott.

Even though he didn't have his full strength, he was still stronger than this abomination in front of him. He didn't care what this abomination's plans were or who it planned to kill. All he cared about was feeding, because if he didn't feed enough he would fall back into the teen's mind that he was occupying. He knew who this abomination was and bent back his arm as far as it would go and then a bit further. The abomination was strong, but he was stronger. The abomination hissed in pain looking at him with fear and confusion in his eyes. The fangs in his mouth and in his hand were both opened but couldn't get at him.

"Donovan, Donovan, Donovan. What have they done to you?" he asked then clicked his tongue.

"What the hell are you?" Donovan asked fear leaking into his voice. The Nogitsune tilted his head to look at the abomination.

"What am I?" he started a grin crawling onto his face "I am a trickster, a fox. I feed on pain and guess what you are?" he asking waiting for a moment, but Donovan didn't answer. Instead, the abomination tried to tried to kick him, only to have his leg grasped as well. The abomination wobbled unsteadily on one leg as tried to take it back but couldn't. Donovan moved frantically trying to break his grasp or escape, most likely both. When it became clear that his efforts were futile Donovan tried to bite him again.

"You're dinner," Stiles said breaking the leg in his grasp watching hungrily as pain filled the abominations eyes. He wasn't done. He wasn't done by any means. He was going to feast for the first time in a long time and he was insatiable.


End file.
